deadly secret from drama high
by jreaties96
Summary: summary inside... first fanfic and have no idea wat this is gonna be like.
1. intro

I hope you don't expect this to be a happy- go- lucky story. Where the girl gets the guy and lives happily forever after. If that's the case then I'm sorry you got the wrong story. This story is about betrayal of the worst kind. Love that has to be hidden from others and forced into silent. Friendships destroyed by secrets. But hey that's high school for you. Which for most people, it's the worst part of their life. So, here's a deadly secret from drama high.


	2. lissa

I knew Christian never loved me. He always loved Rose. The first time I noticed was when I first introduced them. They acted as if they hated each other but the second I left they started talking. I knew it was true when Mia called me up and said that they were at the library together and were sitting pretty close to be just study partners. So I called their cell phones up to hear what's really going on. But they kept sending me to voicemail. So I got dressed and went to see what's going on for myself. When I got there they were sitting in a chair; Rose was in his lap reading a book while he watched her and held her all so carefully. I stood there in disbelief. When I came to enough sense I called Christian up again until he answered. The thing is he didn't answer, Rose did.

"Hey Lissa", Rose said happily. That kind of pissed me off.

"I didn't know u where with Christian", I stated with a little attitude. That didn't seem to faze her though

"Yeah, we were going to tell you earlier on the phone but we were busy studying for the English test on Monday."

_Oh, sure she was going to tell me. Wait, they don't have any classes together. Would she really lie to me?_

"Oh, ok… wait; y'all don't have English class together."

_Did this bitch just really try to play me? Does she really think I'm that naive? _

"I know, but we have the same teacher and were both in honors English. So, there's a possibility that we will have the same test…"

I didn't hear anything after that. I was too busy watching Christian. Well, more like his hands. Christian had his hands around Rose's waist and was lying back against the chair. He watched her talk and I watched him. As I watched I saw his hands slide down and ease there way in to her back jean pockets. I froze. I can't believe he just did that.

"Can I speak to Christian, please?"

"yeah, sure", she handed him the phone and got up. He protested but let her move anyway.

"Uh, hey babe what's up"

I wondered if he really wanted to talk to me; if he wanted to be with me. So I had to ask him the one question that would prove that he cared about me.

"Do you love me or at least still care about me?" my voice cracked at the end. I was afraid of the answer he would give.

"Why do you ask ?"

Ok, that broke me, my heart shattered and I wanted to cry right there and then. Then I started thinking, he didn't say no even though it wasn't a yes either. Maybe, just maybe I can win him back. Then the phone disconnected.


	3. christian

What did I get myself into? I like Vasilisa but I'm falling in love with Rose. Vasilisa … let's just say she's not the smartest girl in the world and she doesn't know how to handle her own shit. Add that to the fact that she has slept with everyone on the football and basketball team at least twice, how could anyone love someone like that. But she claims she loves me, that she loves me enough for the both of us. Yet, I clearly don't feel the same. Rose on the other hand is everything I want in a girl. She's extremely smart; it's one of the reasons she's my tutor. She also can handle herself. She doesn't need someone to help her. I remember the day we first meet.

Vasilisa was telling me that I had to meet her bestie.

_Oh boy another bitchy cheerleader I have to meet._

When we pulled up, all I saw were cheerleaders. I went to a table where I saw a girl sitting on it reading a book.

"I thought this was a private practice. You know, for cheer whores only."

She looked up at me as if shocked that I said that.

"What makes u think I'm not a cheer whore?" she replied. Never once looking up from her book.

"Well I don't know a cheer whore that reads Latin poetry. Plus, between me and you, I don't think they even know how to read on their grade level at the least"

"Well most of them don't. And by the looks of it, you must be one of the cheer whores boyfriends. Let me guess you're that asshole named Christian."

_"_How did you know my name?"

"Well the captain of the cheer whores is my bestie and she has said a lot about you and your smartass mouth and how you don't like cheerleaders, but clearly you do since you, apparently, are dating one."

I stood there in disbelief. She was a cheerleader, a very smart one at that. I was about to reply when Lissa came over to see us.

"Yay! I see you two have met. So Rose, what'd you think?"

Rose placed her book down and got up. She walked around me in a circle. She nodded, frowned, and even rolled her eyes a few times. It was as if she was inspecting a piece of art.

"He's ok, I guess. No respect for cheerleaders though. This, I must add, is kind of ironic since he's dating the captain of them. But all in all, he's ok"

_Ok. What was I an item for sale?_

But I still couldn't help but feel good about passing her inspection. Rose went back to her seat on the table while Lissa clapped at Rose's approval.

"Yay! Im so glad you like him." Lissa stated." Now, you two have to spend some time together after practice"

Rose just nodded and packed up her books. She jumped off the table and followed lissa to the field. I sat and watched them walk away.

_What is with this girl?_

They finally made it to the field and immediately started stretching. That is when I realized I felt something for Rose, but had no idea of what it could possibly be.


End file.
